


Trying things out

by DreamingQueen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey didn't really know too much about what humans could do with their desires. Seraphim never had the need to do things, and even though gamps had explained some things to him when he had hit puberty he only ever knew what to do on his own. So when he finds an 'interesting' and very 'detailed' book and his mind keeps wandering back to Mikleo, of course he would want to try. Especially with emotions bubbling up he should have realized he had way sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying things out

"..what are you reading there?" Mikleo asked the shepherd, who seemed to be too absorbed in whatever was printed on these pages. "You do realize it's almost midnight and we plan on continuing on to the next town tomorrow morning, right?" He tried again without any luck.   
Mikleo sighed somewhat annoyed and let his eyes wander back to the book they had originally wanted to read this evening. Together. Instead Sorey seemed to have found something else and completely forgot about their plans.   
Of course Mikleo could just read the book by himself, but... 

"Ung..."   
Mikleo gnalced back at Sorey, surprised the other was even capable of making any sound at all, what with how he hadn't made one in hours. Though he had to wonder what kind of soudn it was. Sorey seemed pretty uncomfortable now for some reason too, and the water seraph wondered why he didn't just change position. Especially his legs had to be cramping, since he moved them in a very strange way. Shaking his head he got up and decided to at least make him a snack before he'd go to bed. If he would do that. 

Sorey looked up when he heard the door of their shared room at the inn click closed. So Mikleo had left. He wondered where to and why he hadn't said anything, but if he asked the water seraph later all he would get to hear was probably something along the lines of 'I tried to speak to you but the book seemed to be more interesting'. Well, nothing to do about it now. Instead his whole attention was on the book again. And damn was it a book. Full of seperat short storys. He had known humans did....things, but he never knew what kind of things. It wasn't as if he hadn't touched himself when he had what gramps had explained to him was puberty, but somehow he never thought you did that...with someone else. Together.   
A picture of Mikleos face came to his mind and his face became red, if it hadn't already been before. No, he couldn't do that with him, right...? In that book it was all about a man and a woman, so two men..? 

Then he remembered something and searched the pages, and -... His face became even more red. So two men could do that. And it seemed to affect him way more than when he read about the man and the woman.   
The way they did it... Taking it in each others mouth, massaging each other with their hands, rubbing themselves together, moaning each others names and kissing passionately, Mikleo lying underneath him and begging for more, getting stretched by his fingers and...  
Sorey stopped, only now realizing where his own hand and thoughts had wandered. When had he started projecting the story written in the book on him and Mikleo? He...probably should stop, right? But...it felt too good...

Mikleo stopped in his tracks in front of the door Sorey was behind when he heard silent groans from inside. Was he alright? Did he fall and hurt himself? Careful as to not drop the plate with snacks he had prepared in the inns kitchen - no one was there at this hour and it was more practical than doing it inside their room - he opened the door silently and carefully, only for the chance Sorry might be standing or sitting directly behind it, peeked inside and almost let the plate drop. His face became red in an instand and even though he knew he should he was unable to look away.   
Sorey, sitting on the bed, book open beside him, hand down his pants, eyes closed mouth slightly agape and groaning. Mikleo didn't know seraphs could have the reaction he had then and there, but then when seraphs thought they could gain weight they did, so he didn't question it. That didn't do anything to minder his embarrassment.   
The plate in his hands shifted, a fork falling to the ground with an obnoxiously loud clatter. 

Sorey stopped what he was doing immediately, looking towards where the sound came. He didn't know if he had the appropriate reaction since he was emberassed but also more turned on than before. So Mikleo had been watching him, silently as to not get caught. Mikleo, the one he wanted to do these things with. 

"...Mikleo." His voice was a little deeper than normal and dripping with lust. "Don't you....want to come in?"  
"S-sorey?!" He was sure he couldn't get any more red than he was at that moment, and he wanted to turn and run in embarrassment, but then he caught the look in the shepherds eyes. "What.."  
"You look like you're uncomfortable." Soreys eyes wandered down the slender body of his friend, gaze glewed to that point in between his legs. "Come." He patted the empty space on the bed beside him, holding the water seraphs gaze. 

Mikleo didn't know why he was even going along with this, but he entered the room completely, closing the door behind him, placing the plate on a table and stepping beside the bed. He didn't have time to overthink things as Sorey grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed. 

"Sorey, what are you..."  
"Read." He gave his friend the book he had been reading until moments ago, watching him look confused, starting to read and eyes widening more and more the farther he got. "What do you think?"  
"What I- I mean, this, it's a normal thing for humans, though I didn't know two men could.." He looked back at Sorey and decided that had been a mistake. "Y-you... With that question, you didn't mean...!"   
"I didn't. What I meant was... Want to try it?"   
"This is something you should do with an other human, someone you love and..."   
"Is it?" Sorey grabbed him and changed their positions so that he was hovering over the startled seraph. "When I read this, you came to my mind all the time. I can't imagine doing something like this wth anyone else." He lightly bit Mikleos throat, licking over the spot as an apology and then sucking.   
"So- wait..hnn.." Mikleo was holding on to the others shoulder, not sure what to do with himself. Seraphim didn't have the need for such things so he never once had... "Sorey!" His thoughts were interrupted by a hand between his legs, kneeding and massaging what was underneath the thin layers of his clothing.   
"Mikleo, did you ever think about things like this?" His voice was heated, his breath becoming shorter.  
"N-no.."   
"So you never did anything either?"   
"No..!" Again that mouth, this time on his collar bone. "Sorey...stop.."  
"Don't you feel good? Is it...disgusting with me?"   
"No!" Mikelo shouted, surprising the shepherd. "I - ever since we travel and meet so many people, seing their relationships and comparing them to ours... I knew I didn't ...my feelings were different from what I had thought all my life and..." He covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting the other to look at him or being looked at, though he knew this did nothing to prevent the latter.   
"Mikleo." Soreys voice was soft, lust still there but overpowered by so many other emotions. "Hey. Don't hide."   
"..." Embarrassed he moved his arm, only peekig at the other from underneath it, but it was enough. "So-" 

Mikleos words were cut off by lips on his own, tounge slipping past his lips, taking advantage of interrupting him mid-word. They both moaned, but this wasn't a wild, passionate kiss. It was soft, a gesture through which they both tried to convey their feelings, deep and way too short. They had to seperate for breath after not that long, never braking eye contact and enjoying each others presence. 

"I'm sorry. I was too fast wasn't I?"   
"You bet." Though Mikleo grinned. "But that's just the way you are." He stroke the others hair, hand coming to rest on his neck.  
"Mikleo..." He dove in a second time, kissing softly at first, but being unable to hold himself. The kiss became more heated, both moaning again for an other reason this time. "Mi...I'm sorry, maybe we should stop. I don't think I can..." His sentence was interrupted by Mikleo taking the initiative and rubbing himself against the boy hovering above him. "Mikleo..."  
"We're this far already. And didn't you say it? That I look like I am uncomfortable?" 

Nothing was said anymore after that, the two kissing again and forgetting anything else around them.   
Sorey grabbed both of the seraphs legs and placed them on his shoulders, sitting between them and thrusting himself against the other, electing moans from both of them. Fumbeling with the many belts on Mikleos outfit he sighed satisfied when they were finally off, ridding the other off his clothing. Not waiting a second he sent his hands exploring, stroking every inch of the other boys body and enjoying the responses he got in form of gasps, moans and thrusting of the others hips.   
Sorey helped the other get rid of his cloack and shirt as well and decided that they still wore too much. Fumbling with the others belt he got it off, ridding the other of his pants, dragging the underwear down with it as well and throwing the pieces of clothing somwher in the room. 

"Beautiful..." Looking down at the now completely naked seraph his breath catched in his throat. He couldn't look away anymore.   
"Stop staring..!" Emberrassed he decided that this was unfair. Getting the others belt off way faster than Sorey had managed he threw his clothes on the ground as well, now being unable to look away himself. Rather tah beautiful though, when he looked at Sorey, the word that came to his mind was hot. Handsome and hot. "Sorey..." His eyes were glued to the others member, big and erect between his legs, and he couldn't think anything beside 'I want it'. 

Sorey moaned when Mikleo started stroking him, eyes falling close. The others hand was soft, delicate and felt so good on him. Then he felt something wet and soft on the tip. Looking down he moaned again, louder this time, when he saw Mikleo kneeling between his legs and liking him. 

"Mi- hn... You don't have to.."  
"You want to try out what's written in the book, right? Also...I want to do this."   
"Ugh.. " Sorey grabbed the other, turning hin around and pulling him on top of himself. "Then let's do it like this, together..." Without hesitation he took the member above him into his mouth, sucking and licking, enjoying the sounds the other made.   
"S- ah~...!" Mikleo looked down, Storeys erection mere centimetres from his face. "Sorey~!" He could barely concentrate because of the pleasure he was recieveing, but he didn't want to be the only one. So he too took the other in his mouth, returning the favor.   
"Mikleo.." Sorey moaned, circling the others entrance with one finger. "Can I...?" He felt the other stop for a short moment and then nod. It was all he needed. He knew, hoped, Mikleo would tell him when he didn't want something. "I'll be gentle.."

Mikleo moaned at the first intrusion, not finding it painful but slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't read too much from that book, but he did read that one was inside the other. What Sorey was doing now had to be preperation for that.   
He wasn't nervous or afraid though, even if he didn't know too much about it. This was Sorey. He knew it would be alright. 

He moaned again, this time slightly pained, when he felt a second digit enter. Sorey must have noticed, because he immediately held his fingers still and started licking and sucking him more to distract him. After a while Mikleo wiggled his hips, giving him the sign to continue. He felt the fingers moving inside of him, scissoring, and then he almost screamed in pleasure when they hit something inside. He thrust his hips back onto the fingers when Sorey, worried he had hurt him, stopped, showing that no it hadn't been painful and he wanted more.   
Following the silent request he continued, getting more and louder moans from the other in return. Sorey wasn't even bothered by the fact that Mikleo had stopped massaging him, to aroused by what he could do to the other. 

"Stop..!" Mikleo reached back and held the others hand, preventing him from continuing to move inside of him.   
"Wh- did I hurt you?" Worried the shepherd withdrew his fingers carefully and moved them so they were sitting, facing each other. "I'm sorry-"  
"No. Just... It was... Too good and you want more, right?" Mikleo looked away. "I...want more too. So.. I'm ready now."  
"Mikleo..."

Sorey tackled him, kissing him passionately and lovingly. Mikleo spread his legs, moving up against the shepherd to signal him to probably 'get on with it'.   
Complying Sorey aligned himself with his entrance and pushed, slowly, watching the others every move ready to stop at any time. He may want this, but he never wanted to hurt the other.   
Finally he was fully inside, panting, holding back from moving to give the also panting other time to adjust. He had read it would hurt if he didn't. 

"Sorey.. I'm fine. Move.." Mikleo looked up at him, guiding him down for a kiss and moving his hips against the other.   
"Mikleo..." 

Not being able to hold back any longer and assuerd he wouldn't hurt the other he did, slowly starting to thrust in and out of the boy underneath him. He had wanted to keep it like that, slow and loving, but his movements started to become faster and harder. He didn't have to worry about the other though, if Mikleos moans and silent screams together with his begs for 'more' and 'there, harder!' were anything to go by. So he let himself go, making love to the other wild and passionate, but still being slightly annoyed at how fast he felt the end approaching. He had touched himself before they had started and he had been built up for some time now, also the fact that he was doing this with Mikleo and he was inside of him- 

"Mikleo, I'll...!" He wanted to withdraw, since coming inside him was something he wasn't sure the other wanted.   
"Sorey, me too...!" Mikleo though pulled him close again with his legs, tangling them around him and keeping him there. "Sorey, please..!" 

He began thrusting harder, faster and without any rhythm at all, reaching between them to massage the other as well. They both screamed quietly, moaning each others names when they both reached their height at the same time, Sorey emptying himself inside the other and Mikleo dirtying their stomaches and Soreys hand. 

Panting the two of them laid there for a while, Sorey carefully withdrawing and hugging the other close, never wanting to let go.   
"Somehow...this feels like something we should have done a long time ago..." Sorey panted, still slightly out of breath.   
"Maybe not this exactly, but the way we are now. We...are lovers now, ri-" he was cut off by a kiss. "Sorry. Guess I shouldn't even have asked." Mikleo laughed breathlessly.   
"Yeah. Don't think this means nothing. I think... I may have loved you for way longer than I can imagine."   
"Sorey..."   
"I'm sorry I didn't notice. You said you realized sooner when comparing our relationship with others we formed right..?"  
"..it doesn't matter now. I wouldn't have thought you'd realize soon anyways." He grinned, tickling the others side.   
"Hey! That's mean!" Sorey returned the gesture, laughing together with the other.   
"...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know whether this is good or not, it was just something sitting in my head for a while and I wanted to try whether I could write stuff like this with those two. I'm sure they're OOC though, but I already finished so why not put it on here after all? Hope it is enjoyable.   
> Sorry for grammar and spelling, as always, since english isn't my first language.


End file.
